Soldiers of Humanity
by Prinxessvin264
Summary: They have a Hope. They have their Strongest. And now it's time for the Greatest. Seikatsu is an outcast of the royal family, descendant of Fritz- the Reiss. She had certain abilities too, but they weren't passed down. She wasn't the one meant for the crown. She hadn't adopted the thinking of the first king. Follow as she fought alongside of the Soldiers of Humanity. Levi/OC
1. One

**-WARNING-**

 **This fic contains spoilers from the manga and series.** **Sorry for OOCs though.**

 **-Disclaimer-**

 **I dont own Shingeki no Kyojin, k?**

 **-Chapter 1-**

- **Year** **841: Beyond the Walls** -

"Katsu, three ten meter titans, fifteen meters south."

"Aye, aye, sir!"

"Petra, Mike, hold still. Six seven meter titans are heading your way."

"Roger."

As the titans approached, Petra and Mike took the first one. Erwin got the other two, and his squad took out the rest. Seikatsu stood still, waiting.

Her titan senses activated when an abnormal jumped off the roof unseen, towards their way. She swung upwards, ready to strike when the abnormal evaded, surpsurprising her by hoping on a roof while on air. She quickly dodged its hand that swung sideways.

Erwin signaled the others to scatter, but some still got crushed when the titan landed. Its hand shot towards Mike. He swung his 3DMG sideways, but the hand still caught him.

Seikatsu jumped at it the second it got its hand on the other captain. Erwin and Petra distracted it while Katsu attached herself to it before cuting the nape clean.

A soldier from Hanji's squad came to Erwin. "Sir, the targeted titan was dead when we found it. The mission is over." Erwin nodded.

"Let's head back! Mission over." Erwin yelled, eying the other squads. "There are more heading to us in a bit and if we dont go now, we'll get wiped out."

"Katsu, where are you going?" Petra asked, noticing the sneaking girl.

"Uh... home?"

"I know, we all are... but why are you not..." Petra looked at the forgotten horse.

"Ah hehehe..." Katsu glared at the horse, who looked like it was mocking her, sticking its tounge out. "I was just gonna take a little stroll. You know, make sure no titans nearby... you don't believe me, do you?"

Petra sighed and smiled warmly. "So the commander is right."

"What are you- WAH! Put me fucking down Mike! I swear-"

"Please shut up, Sei, or I will assign you as Hanji's assistant for tomorrow." Erwin said, finally coming in the picture. Seikatsu paled, and stayed frozen for a few minutes. The squad nearby laughed.

"No way! _And_ , I. Am. NOT. Going to ride that... thing." She gestured her hands to the horse, who stared at her with mirth in its eyes.

"I thought we're done with this conversation." Erwin pinched the bridge of his nose, keeping his cool as the kid he was arguing with was still struggling against the man twice her size. "For an eleven year old kid, you sure are strong."

"And sure are heavy." Mike added.

"Ano... hime," Petra inintervined, "If you want, you can ride with me. I'm sure someone else can take your horse."

If it weren't for Petra's gentle features and nice attitude, she wouldn't even consider the thought. "...fine."

"Oh, and Katsu," Erwin called out. "Don't try to kill her this time." Mike laughed and looked away, he doesn't like the look the princess is giving him just now...

Once they were nearing the gates, Katsu looked around. _No matter how much we try, the titans still gets us_.

"Is there something wrong, hime?" Petra glanced worriedly at the girl, who shook her head in return.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking."

"About...?" Katsu almost, almost fell off the horse at the sudden appearance. She glared at the cackling four eyes.

"Thoughts."

Hanji rolled her eyes.

"...I just hope Erwin's new formation succeeds." She whispered to herself. Petra caught a few parts, enough to connect the dots.

"Someday, we'll succeed and win against the titans." Petra assured. "We have hope. We have you hime."

"The first titan shifter known, atleast by the authorities. And when the time comes when you are able to control your power, we might actually stand a chance. For now, we wait and see." Hanji also smiled gently at her. She knows what to say at certain times. Atleast most of the time.

- **Year 842: the Undergrounds** -

 _Fucking traitors_. Seikatsu thought as she exited the random bar. _Leaving me here with the unfinished job_.

She glared at a random passerby, her hood hiding most of her face except for the silver hair flowing down to her chest, and her eyes glinting dangerously.

"Tsk. Why the hell am I still here?!" She yelled, ignoring the sad excuse of witnesses who don't do shit with titans. She was so pissed at the fact that she was left to flirt with alcohol breaths and fur covered men for the sake of information. _Why the hell do I accept these kinds of MP missions anyway?!_

Also, the fact that she was lost was another thing. She hadn't even registered that she was being watched, only until they got _too_ close.

Katsu took a few minutes to decide whether to confront them or not, choosing the former. Something just feels strange, but not entirely wrong.

She took a turn to an alley. It's like those books where the character rendezvous with another at an alley, then someone catches them. Only, there is no other person, except for them.

"Why the fuck are you following me?!" She barked at the man who is wise enough not to follow her inside. Only when she did that he- no they went after her. _Thugs. Great, I've had enough with them ages ago_.

"So this is the hime, huh. Tsk, seem like normal to me." The shortest one said. So they had known of her.

"So what?" She snorted, like having known of her is no big deal.

"You... have the wings of freedom on your cape."

"And?" Now, she was impatiently tapping her foot. _Where the hell are they when I need them most?_

Whispering. _Hmm, they're not prepared_ , she smirked, calculating every movement and possibilities she and they have, _I still have the advantage_.

"I presume you are familiar with Erwin Smith?" The brown haired thug asked. She quirk an eyebrow at that, another smirk. _I see, let's play then_.

"And if I am?"

"Oi oi, we ask question, you answer." the ginger haired girl said.

Seikatsu snorted. "Oh yeah, since when does a princess listen to orders. And worse, from a thief?" As if the mockery wasn't enough, she eyed them head to toe, with what seemed like a look of disgust.

"You little-" before the girl could get her hand on Katsu, some one yelled her name from above.

"Hey Sei, being the little trouble maker you are again?" Erwin playfully asked. If Katsu didn't know better, she wouldn't hear the hidden irritation and warning in his voice, and the 'we'll talk later' that made her pale a little.

"Nope, I was just _talking_ with a few thugs, commander." She glanced innocently at the spot where the thugs were supposed to be, who were now flying from roof to roof. "Permission to give them a head start, sir."

"Permission granted. Don't take long though." And with that, he flew away with the rest of his squad.

"350... 349... 348"

 _Six minutes later._

"3...2...1...0." Katsu stood up from the dusty spot. "Ttaku, what could be so hard that they were taking longer than usual?"

She flew towards the squad, which wasnt pretty hard to locate due to a certain trail they left. She got there just in time to hear the shorty say his name.

 _Levi... Rivialle...? I'm pretty sure I heard Kenny Ackerman mention someone with that name once._ She shrugged. _Well that explains the glare_.

"I hope I'm not late for the show." Katsu grinned sheepishly, mostly at her commander for having some extra time getting there. They can't blame her, it's bad enough she was being stared at by the residents as she was the last one to follow.

"I appologize hime, but the show is almost over." The other girl in the squad told her. She faked a pout and leaned on the wall while letting them continue whatever their deal was about. But then she decided to intervine cause it was that bad after all.

"Hold up." All eyes turned to her. "So you're telling me, that you are trusting them enough to let them join the Corps?!"

"Sei, it's not really a big deal-"

"Not a big deal?" she whispered, before laughing loudly. "Erwin. I trust you with the decisions as you are my commander. But this. This is too fucking much!"

"You've seen what they are capable of. They will most likely be great asset to the division."

"Sorry, but have you forgotten I stayed behind? I'm sure I saw."

"Sei, it's just part of a deal."

"Yes. And apparently, Survey Corps are recruiting criminals just becuase of a godforsaken deal."

"Seikatsu." Katsu flinched a bit at the change of tone and use of her full name. "We will continue this _later_."

She look away, not before sending them betrayed looks. "...Whatever. Not my flying shit anymore."

"Sei, where are you going?" Erwin asked, back at his composed self.

"Where do you think? I'm going home." Then she flew towards their base. No, she had other places in mind.

The team gave her concerned looks, Mike almost went after her if Erwin didn't stop him. "Give her some time." Mike could only nod.

- **Year 842: Shiganshina District** -

She stealthily flew from roof to roof intil she was nearing her destination. She jumped off to an alley, before blending in the crowd with her hood on.

She was aware of the stares the town folks are giving her due to her cape printing, but with her head down, they wouldn't see her face. When in the more secluded part of town, she removed her cape, just in time to see Eren and Armin getting picked on. Again.

"Hey you kids!" She called out after witnessing Eren getting beat up. _That little brat, likes getting in trouble doesnt he?_ "Leave them alone before... before I tell on you!" _Oh god, that's the most childish sentence that came out of my mouth_. She mentally face palmed.

"Katsu-nee!" Eren still grinned even with the bruises on his face.

"Eren, Armin, what happened now?"

"E-Eren tried to s-save me from the bullies again..." Armin whispered, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes.

"Being brave again, little hero?" Katsu smiled at Eren, who was busy flinching as she applied pressure to his wounds. She turned her attention to Armin and wiped his tears. "Don't worry Armin, they're just jealous so they bully you."

"W-why would they be jealous?"

"Because you're very smart. And cute too, you little cinnamon." She grinned at the flushed blonde.

"What about me, Katsu-nee?"

"You are too, Eren. But next time, try to stay away from trouble. Both of you. You even damaged your handsome face again." She pouted at the smaller shifter.

When the thought came to her, her frown deepened. _How could his father ruin his future at such a young age? It's bad enough that I am a monster to many, just not let this innocent kid know how it feels too._

They walked to Eren's home and Armin decided to stay there until dinner. His grandpa's not gonna be hlme 'til midnight anyway.

"Tadaimas!"

"Dr. Jeager. Auntie." Katsu glared at the doctor as he tried to correct her once more. Why'd she want him as a family if he ruined her life.

As dinner progressed with small talks and lively conversations of two specific kids, Katsu felt content. She'd like to live normally, thank you very much. She got lost in thought easily that night.

Why was it only her that was given away? She knows her family's secret. She knows every little thing about her family. Most in their bloodline were like her, and yet, only she gets to be thrown away while they enjoy their shit excuse of a life. Why? Weren't they even supposed to keep her and that titan shifting stuff a secret?

Well whatever. Atleast she got to meet the Corps and... Eren. That's all that mattered after all.

The next day, Eren and Katsu just came home from gathering woods and were currently eating breakfast, when the chaperone she was waiting for arrived. Rather early actually.

 **Knock. Knock**.

"Eren, will you answer that?"

"No, I'll answer it auntie." Katsu dabbed her mouth with a paper towel and stood up, expecting Erwin or Mike or Petra to fetch her, like always. What she didn't expect though, is a glaring midget.

"Rivialle?"


	2. Two

- **Year 842: Wall Maria** -

"Rivialle? Why are you here?"

Katsu closed the door behind her, coat in her hand as she expected someone other than him to come get her.

She pulled him towards the back yard, just for precautions.

"What are you doing here?" She repeated.

"'Get you back to the quarters safely', is what they told me."

"It's more risky to trust my life to a criminal." She glared at the man who did not look fazed one bit. "You can go tell them that I'll just come home by myself by sunset."

A moment of silence befell amongst the two, a challenge of each to break the silence first.

Levi was the one to break the ice. "Erwin sent me here to fetch a hime, not a spoiled brat."

"Why don't you tell him that, ne? And while you're at it, tell them I won't be needing an escort from now on if they'll only keep sending you." Katsu scoffed.

"Why are you so persistent? it's not like I'll do something to you." Levi rolled his eyes, averting his attention elsewhere.

"That's what they always say."

"Who?"

"Underground criminals like you."

"You've met some?"

Katsu sent him an 'are you kidding me?' look. She hesitated, then thought he was also a little too smart for his own good, he would figure out sooner or later. "Of course. I'm in the Military Police division too. I constantly get missions to there as well."

"Tsk." Katsu walked ahead, deciding just to let it be. For now.

"Ne, Levi?"

He hummed. Katsu was well aware of the soldier following them, so she was carefully speaking just lowly. Levi was aware of this too, only he didn't know who or why they were watching.

"Why did you agree to join the Corps?"

He remained silent for a few minutes. She thought for a moment, before continuing.

 _Erwin was using you, and anyone as his pawns, just keep the fight against the titans going. Though it's pointless if the pawns are unwilling, they are to die a pointless death, because fear had overcome them, overcome life long,_ long _ago_.

"You were forced, but still, you could've refused. I was opposed, too, I could've helped you get out of the ordeal." _You would only be useless to us_. She looked him straigth in the eyes, only giving away the truth.

"You would've had much better than what our fate in the Legion lies. Nobody, not even criminals, deserves to be _forced_ to die pointlessly out in the battle we know we can't win."

 _I have been forced too, at first. But now, I'm willing to die, just for humanity, for_ them _. I'm going to save them, even if it costs my last breath_.

He didn't know why, but he felt as if he could trust her and her words. Words that sounded so sincere, yet so controling, urging him to back down, to admit defeat.

Before he knew it, he was slightly cracking. He internally cursed himself, stopping him from almost, _almost_ saying anything before it's too late.

"I..." _No, I can't._ Levi debated his inner self for a while. "I had to."

"I know, I just said-"

"I _had_ to."

Seikatsu sensed an even darker aura raidiating off Levi. It was mixed with emotions she didn't think he could show easily, but she knew better than to judge. She sensed regret, anger, and most of all, pain. She knew better than to dig an even deeper hole.

 _Because somehow we're alike_.

She settled with holding his hand. He jolted a bit at the sudden warmth enveloping his, struggling a bit at first, but reluctantly gave in the next moment.

Seikatsu accepted the silence that followed the road they were taking. Both of them collected their thoughts as they walked around aimlessly- mostly in the secluded parts -careful not being seen, and neither willing to head back soon.

After a while, Levi once again broke the silence. "You're rather intelligent for a twelve year old, brat. Care to tell?" Now a nasty smirk was plastered on his once handsome face.

Seikatsu shrugged and smiled. "I was born with it." _A_ _tleast there are good sides on that damned syringe_. "Why, am I outsmarting you, old man?"

"Do I look old?"

"Hmm, maybe. But you are short." She again sensed the aura darken, partially playfully, this time. "How old are you anyway?"

"Seventeen."

"No fucking way! I see wrinkles!" She playfully gaped, and recieved a missed hit in return. "Although your height does give it away."

This time, she did recieve a hit on the head. Painful one, might she add. She internally snickered. _Although I am more or less a feet shorter. Oh well, I still have years to grow_.

- **Year 842:** **Survey HQ** -

As the sun began to set, the two hastily made their way to the headquarters, chatting about random little things every now and then, just to dissolve some tension. It was mostly initiated by the ever bright and playful princess though.

Something in their guts just told them to stay that way.

And so that's how they got curious stares from the Corps.

One minute, there was an unspoken war between them. The next, they were talking like normal people would on a daily basis. Neither of them cared enough and continue to talk- well, Katsu did -as they made their way upstairs.

They got inside a private area for higher scouts, where they had decided to settle Levi and the other two just for a while.

"What's going on?" It was Petra who noticed the arrival first, looking back and forth from their faces to the intertwined finger back to them.

"Yeah, did you two hook up or something?" Isabelle whispered loudly, inching closer to Katsu's face with a serious- seriously constipated expression.

Katsu sighed, trying to conceal her blushing face. "We're... friends... now."

"I thought you didn't like him." Petra sat across the table, eyes still glued to the hime with a mischievous glint in them.

"W-well... I, uh... maybe not?" Levi snorted, and tugged her to the couch, before letting go and resting his arm to the back of the couch where Katsu sat.

"Aren't you two moving too fast?" It was Erwin who said that, he just got back from a rather exhausting trip to hell- the capital. Petra greeted him first as always.

"A little _too_ fast." Hanji said, appearing out of nowhere.

"You guys are misinterpreting this again." Katsu huffed, falling back onto the couch. "I'm too young, you know."

"Yeah, twelve years old with the maturity of a late teen. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't understand what it's all about yet." Hanji stated, snorting in the end. "Well, maybe sometimes you don't."

"Anyway, since I wasn't here for a while, care to tell the game plan?"

"Right." Erwing said just as Mike walked in with an exhausted Furlan. Katsu stared at Erwin, knowing he'll always be the one to give straight forward answers, at Petra or Mike would try to sugarcoat it and such, Hanji would definately make everything worse.

"For the next couple months, these three will be learning under ones in the highest positioned scouts. Mike will be incharge of Furlan, though he handled Levi well enough when we captured them. Petra will be incharge of Isabelle. She maybe the opposite of the Isabelle, but she can handle."

"And you..." Erwin paused, Katsu rolled her eyes. _Always the drama king_. "You will be incharge of Levi. I trust you will look after him." He turned to the raven. "Levi, please look after our dear hime too. She could be a bit of a... pain sometimes."

"Hey!"

"As for me, I would be too busy with paperworks and such, and Hanji would be busy with research, so we can't do it." Hanji's eyes lit up as she recalled something.

Hanji whispered something to Mike, who nodded while staring at the princess. She proceeded to skip to the door.

Katsu knew what it was and shivered. She jumped and was about to make a run for it if it wasn't for Petra who blocked her way easily.

"H-hey, aren't I scheduled a bit further in the month?"

She yelped when Mike became sneaky and lifted her up with ease. She struggled, almost kicking the two corporals in the face, but her cries for help were unheard like always.

Her last hope shattered when even Levi and the other ex-thugs leaned back with amused glints in their eyes, enjoying her show.

Her only hope now was that Hanji would go easy on her, without being ecstatic and such, which a chance of 0% to never.

"Don't worry, Katsu. We'll be done in no time." Hanji grinned, the start of hell for Seikatsu.


	3. Three

- **Year 843: Wall Rose** -

It's been Eight months since the strongest criminals in the undergrounds joined the Survey Corps. Training had gone well, everyone got along quicker than expected. Although, suspicions started to arise too.

Levi had just finished killing the last two wooden titans, Katsu trailing not too far behind him. As he set his foot to the ground, he ignored Katsu's praises and advices. She stared at him for a while, noticing he had spaced out again.

She had been spying on him- them for a while now and in less than a month, she discovered why they had agreed with the deal. Though deciding not to mention it to anyone, she plans on confronting them sometime soon before it's too late.

Being close to the raven midget did have its downs. But it had it's own ups too.

Erwin can find out any minute now, he wasn't dumb. That's why she helped them without letting anyone notice.

Katsu sent a worried glance at Levi's direction. "Lee, you ok?" Her hand caressed his face.

Somehow, along the way, they become the closest pair amongst the group. Levi hadn't mind her gentle touches, he was used to it. An unspoken agreement for comfort... and something better off unsaid.

At the said nickname, Levi's head shot up and got out of it's dazed state. He placed a hand on top of hers, smiling a ghostly one.

"I'm fine Sei, just thinking."

"If you say so." Katsu shrugged and stared at his dark blue orbs.

"Hey love birds!" Of course, Hanji had to ruin the moment. "It's almost time for dinner. Let's head back."

As soon as they got to the headquarters, Katsu rushed to her room and headed to the showers. The sooner she finishes cleaning up, the sooner she'd get food!

She sat down next to Petra, occasionally teasing her about _someone_. Haji came in next, continually talking about titan experiments. Erwin and Mike arived together as usual, and the ex-criminal trio took a bit longer to arrive.

Seikatsu didn't look at their direction suspiciously as much as the others, but she did glance at Erwin inquisitively, as he looked like he knew already. But he kept his mouth shut.

Once done, they all returned to their rooms. Katsu decided it was time, seeing Erwin was already finishing the puzzle. "Levi, I need to talk to you." She muttered quietly. Levi followed close behind, not saying anything, but he had a knowing look on his face.

They got to her room, she led him to another door leading the her balcony. There, she sat by a little wooden bench, gesturing the raven to do the same.

For a while, they both sat there in silence, just watching the trees in a nearby forest, listening to tthe different kinds of chirps. Somehow, Katsu's titan senses can hear faint titans outside.

Because of the syringe, she had much more rare abilities than other titan shifters. Actually, her titan shifting wasn't passed down, that she had been the first to have those certain abilities. It didn't contain any memories as the founding titan did, even though she was born a Reiss, never once had she been influenced by the first king's ideologies. But that will be explained in time, as Dr. Jeager said.

Finally gathering her thoughts, she turned to Levi. "Why did you join the Scouts? And I know when you're lying to me, so that wouldn't be an option."

"I told you before. I had to."

"Yes, you had to. But it wasn't entirely because of Erwin. Or maybe it _is_ because of Erwin."

Levi glared at Katsu, but she was unaffected by it now. "What do you know, Sei?" He growled.

"A lot Lee. From you're mission to how _he_ managed to convince you." Katsu glared at him, though not as powerful as his. "Levi, you could never hide something from me, you know. Spending a lot of time with you really did give me a bit of an adavantage."

"That doesn't mean you should pry to someone else's business." He snapped.

"It's not someone else's business if it involves my captain's and my best friend's live being ruined." She retorted. "Levi, what's the point of keeping it to me, if I already knew _all_ about it?"

"...I can't just let you get involved in something like this." he whispered, loud enough for Katsu to catch little.

"Incase you're forgeting, I'm smarter and stronger than any soldier, Military Police or knights he could throw at me." She smiled at him and held his hand, playing with his fingers. "I'm a teen now, I mature faster than any normal kid, I know what I'm doing. If you're worried, then you can look after me. But you can't tell me what not to do because you know damn well I'm stubborn enough to even hear about it."

Levi flicked her forehead and sighed. "Too stubborn. It's gonna be the death of me." She grinned up at him. "You have to be careful now though."

"Yeah, and we have to be wary of Erwin too."

"I know. It's only a matter of time before he confronts us. But if that happens, promise to stay out of it, Sei."

"But-" A glare stopped her complains. "Just try not to let that happened, and I'll be sure to keep my promise."

Katsu glanced at the wall dividing them from Trost, from Shiganshina, from Eren. Then she remembered something _. I haven't visited them for a while now- And oh god! it's Eren's birthday too! How could I forget?_

She stood up abruptly, startling Levi. "You go to sleep _early_ today, Lee."

Levi glanced at her incredulously. "Where are you going?"

"I'm paying a visit to someone in Shiganshina. If Erwin or Petra ask, tell them I'd be back by sunrise tomorrow."

She was about to let go, but Levi tightened his grip further and tugged while walking back to the room.

"I'll go with you then."

"For Maria's sake, I have enough body guards to watch me through my journey, Levi. And- wait! Where're you going?!"

"Just shut up and tell me where the damn house is again, brat... I kinda forgot." Levi glared at her, enough to shut her up. "It's almost dark now, you can't know what might happen if you go alone. Worse, you're a princess for god's sake."

Deciding she had little strength left to argue, "...whatever. We're gonna be staying over somewhere though. I can't trouble the Jeagers enough to have us both stay the night there."

- **Year 843: Shiganshina** -

Katsu stared at the raven infront of her, who stared back emotionlessly. She blinked, and again, until the fifth, "Eren, who... is this?"

They had just opted to leave as the little gathering finished, when Seikatsu found the raven girl all over Eren. They had gone out for a walk before she leaves, when she noticed the girl trailing not too far behind.

"Katsu-nee, we found her in the woods when I saved her from the criminals. They killed her parents so we took her in. Her name is Mikasa Ackerman."

"Hmm. Doesnt she have any relatives left?" Eren shook his head. "Then..." she turned to Levi, who kinda got a hint of what she'd say. "Aren't you two related or something?" Katsu crossed her arms and scratched her head.

"Brat, I don't even know her." He scoffed. "Ackerman is a very large clan you know."

"Seems like the case. But since she's here, haven't you two met or something?"

"Does 'I don't even know her' answer your question?" He replied boredly, now leaning against the wall.

"Eren... who is she?" Its was Mikasa this time, glaring darkly at the teen infront of her.

"Mikasa, this is Katsu-nee, she's my bestfriend! Well, aside from Armin." He said to the raven girl, who was busy still glaring at the older one. Katsu detected an overprotective aura surrounding her.

"I thought I am your best friend." Levi playfully commented from the sidelines.

"Oh, shut it Lee. I'm busy right now."

"Eren, is she really you're bestfriend? She looks like a grandma." Mikasa said, effectively provoking the teen.

"What did you say? you little-"

"Calm down Sei. I didn't know youre easily provoked like this." Levi said, holding Katsu back.

"Mikasa, she has silver hair, not white. She's only thirteen you know." Armin explained, trying to ease the tension.

"Youre just jealous of my beatiful hair." Katsu said, calming a little and flipping her hair to the side with a smirk.

"And also childish." Levi sighed. He turned to the conflicted brunette, who didn't know why the two girl were against each other. "Hey brat, Eren right?" a nod. "We're going to leave now, get back inside. It's dangerous strolling around in this hour."

With that, Eren and Armin pulled along a fuming Mikasa, probably from something the silver haired teen said, while Levi pulled Katsu along in another direction. It would be too risky to head back to the headquarters, seeing that it's almost midnight and the squad would probably be all over her for not retiring somewhere safe for the night, preferably, the Jeagars.

Levi pulled Katsu around the town, looking for a suitable inn. Finally, after a half an hour search, they stumbled upon a fine looking inn and settled there. Levi payed for a room, with separate beds of course.

He led them to a room in the end of the hall at the second floor. Although it had two beds, it's still too close for Levi's liking and the room was too crowded in Katsu's opinion. But they had no other choice.

Levi cleaned the room and their beds for a bit, and he would've continued if it wasn't for a sleepy Seikatsu. And a grumpy Seikatsu is definately not to be known by man kind.


	4. Four

- **Year 843** : **Survey** **HQ** -

 _We should probably tell them too_. Katsu thought to herself. She had confronted Levi already, it's only fair to tell his comrades too.

"Tell who what?" _Oh, I said that aloud..._

"Isabelle and Furlan. To minimize complications."

Katsu accepted the silence as his sign of agreement.

They got to the headquarters, where chaos was found at the whole building. Katsu found nothing interesting in this event.

Soon enough, Katsu found herself in a dimly lit room, privately sporting an interview with Squad Leader Haji Zoe and Commander Erwin Smith. Why had she left without permission again?

Levi was dragged in it as well, Hanji accusing him of kidnapping. Levi was unamused. Katsu just face palmed at her superiors' antics.

It then lead to the discussion of the next expedition, gathering the squad leaders and higher scouts in the room.

During the past months, they haven't been going farther than the base outside the Walls, for it was far too risky. Erwin plans to go past it.

"This will be our first test run, so we have to be extra cautious. Sei, you remember what to do?" He asked the ecstatic girl.

The teen slowly nods, a visibly confused look plastered on her face.

Erwin stared for a moment. "...you don't, do you?"

Again, Katsu nodded, smiling sheepishly at the exasperated commander.

"Keep your eyes open, keep your senses active, stay close." He puts a finger up with each command, then pointed them to Katsu. "With this new formation, it'll be hard for me to keep track of you. So stay where the Squad you'll be in can see you."

"Basic blah blah." Katsu waved him off. "Hmm, I suppose it had been really a while."

"I'll take care of her, Erwin!" Hanji said excitedly.

"No. This time, she'll be with Squad Flagon." Said squad leader turned his head to Erwin with wide eyes, he could've broke his neck. "I expect you to be in your best behavior."

"Don't worry, Erwin. I'm not a baby to be told of those things still. I'll behave, sir."

"In the next day, you will be switching to the commanding squad. Be alert with your senses. Lastly, once the signal is up, transform immediately."

"yes, si- Wait, WHAT?!"

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Katsu was about to answer, but he cut her off. "It's Hanji's idea. And if anything happens, just fire the signal. I hope not though."

"Yes sir."

That night was a very long night for Seikatsu. At the mess hall, she had been the talk of the town.

"Did you hear the plan for the next expedition?" A scout asked his friend.

"Yeah. I don't know what our superiors are thinking, but anyone in the right mind won't just unleash a **monster** in the wild."

"I just wish it won't end up like last time..."

Seikastu crushed her bread by anger and guilt, losing her appetite with it. Hanji gave her a sympathetic look.

"Katsu, don't mind them. They're just- Katsu!"

But the girl was already fleeting. A certain scout had just enough guts to challenge her.

"What's the matter, hime? Make sure you won't mess up like last time if you plan on doing it. We don't want anyone to get killed by the " _Greatest_ " now, do we?"

Katsu said nothing, walking away with a visibly darkening aura.

Sairam walked over the table. Hanji immediately punched him on _that_ part.

"Idiot, you're the one whose gonna die if you continue spitting nonsense!" Hanji scolded. "Just because she rejected you doesn't mean you torture her emotionally. She's only human too."

Petra's eyes followed the fleeting form of the silver haired scout with concern, before turning to the raven who was asking a question.

"What happened _'last time'_?"

Hanji and Petra turned to each other, before giving an answer. "Seikatsu doesn't usually transform during expeditions. On top of that, this is the first time, since you came, that she gets to join one too. The MPs just hog her everytime an expedition comes up." Hanji huffed.

"But the last time it happened, she was probably on her forth time transforming, it all went crashing down." Petra started, her face morphing to a painful one.

Hanji also had the same expression. But still continued. "At that time, we were at the middle of a kill zone, and we were being killed off one by one. Titans surrounded us, we were being outnumbered.

Erwin, being the one who had this very large determination and dedication, continued to fight, even when injured. Most of our soldier were eaten, only ten were left. Then, a titan caught a hold of Erwin. Seikatsu being less matured then, she snapped.

Erwin was about to tell her off, but when she turned to us, we were stunned. She was crying then, but her eyes had that fire in them; of anger, guilt, pain, and revenge. The cheerfulness she held once dissipated to thin air.

From her eyes only, one could tell that she was deadly. And the emotions that she had mixed became the center of her strength. When she managed to transform one last time, we were overjoyed. We thought that 'she's our greatest. She _will_ save us.'

Katsu had killed every last one of them in the range of our views. But when she finished the last titan, she began attacking Erwin. Four other soldiers died in his place. We didn't know what went wrong, our hope slowly diminishing.

So we fought. It was in the deal that once she loses control, we will have to kill her on the spot. But we didn't. When the higher ups knew of it, they were enraged. They can't do anything about it though, since they had no real proof. When _she_ knew of it, she began punishing herself.

Since then, Seikatsu never shifted. Whenever we are in the battlefield, she tries to freeze her heart, making herself think all the soldiers that died were nothing more than trash destined to be dumped where they belong, friend or not. That she's a mere pawn in a game of chess, defending the king on a game she thinks we'll lose when the time comes. That's why she never bothered to transform, even for the sake of humanity."

By the end of the story, most of the scouts were out of the mess hall.

Isabelle whistled. "Define 'long story short' please. I was about to fall asleep there, Hanji-san."

"You gotta admit, the plot was atleast awesome!"

"Yeah, and really creepy. What if _she_ does it again? I don't wanna die! She might kill-"

"She wouldn't!" Everyone was startled at the sudden outburt of Sairam. "She isn't a monster to do that. She wouldn't even transform!"

"Wow. Just a second ago, you were the one who said she would. What are you, bipolar?"

"Isabelle, stop it already." Furlan scolded, being the level headed one out of the three. Slightly more than Levi. "I apologize, Hanji-san, but I know Isabelle knows the hime wouldn't do that. She's just playing around."

Sairam was about to retort, when the Squad Leader interrupted. "Calm down Sairam. It's ok, Furlan. Most of the scouts in the Corps are afraid of her, atleast you three still try to be nice. And she wouldn't do that, Isabelle. Not even when necessarily needed."

Isabelle scoffed, but nodded. "Wait... where's Levi?"

"It's quite cold tonight." Seikatsu jolted at the deep voice from above. The raven was staring at her with mild amusement.

"Yeah, it is." Katsu absently muttered, returning to stargazing. Ever since she lost her place in the royal family- what she likes to think -the stars had been the only ones to go for comfort.

When she was young, her mother told her and Frieda stories about the spirits flying in the galaxy as stars. They were humans once, but now they travel everywhere beyond the walls, beyond this cage, free as a bird. Of course, she believed in that, and told her mom she would like to be one as well. She and Frieda would usually sneak to the fields and spend their times pointing out stars, constellations, and sometimes planets.

Seikatsu still wishes she'd still be as innocent as that girl once, that she'd have no care about the world, that she'd rather not know of the cruel world.

It's free to dream after all.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Seikatsu blinked at the raven who was now laying his head on her belly, eyes still glued to ocean of obsidian. Somehow, she was subconsciously running her fingers through his hair, brushing the soft strands from his face. She always thought they were hard and glossy, contrary to what she's brushing right now.

"It's soft." She muttered, ruffling his hair before brushing it again. Levi hummed in both amusement and satisfaction.

Seikatsu wished they could stay like that forever, with nothing to worry about. Her thoughts drifted to the next expedition. She wish they _it_ wouldn't really be necessary. She then glanced at the raven, who was enjoying the temporary peace, almost falling asleep.

"Lee... why are you... not... afraid of me?" She whispered, not intending to say it out loud. Unfortunately, said man heard.

"Why should I be?" He said, staring at Katsu with an innocent expression.

Katsu thought the guy was crazy, for talking to her, for asking a dumb question, for even befriending her. Was he stupider than she thought that he wouldn't even run away like all the others do?

"Will you kill me?"

Seikatsu tensed, hand stopping on its tracks. "...I don't know." She took her hand out if his hair, folding them on her chest. Levi almost whined at the loss.

"Will _you_ kill me?" He repeated.

"I can't know what will happen to the future, you know."

"You aren't answering my question."

Looks like there's no more point in stalling.

"You wouldn't do it if you're conscious. It was _it_ that would kill. It's not your fault."

"But still, _it_ would kill."

"You wouldn't kill me."

"How do you know?"

"You wouldn't, I trust you." Levi ended the conversation with that, smirking as he brought her hand back to his hair while he left her thinking about what he said.


	5. Five

- **Year 843: Beyond the Walls** -

"You can... let me go... now." Erwin choked out, forcing Katsu's grip to loosen. It never ceases to amaze him how scared Humanity's Greatest is of horses, even though she knew they'd be riding them at certain times.

Seikatsu shakily detached herself from the commander, hopping off the horse eagerly, and preparing to manuever her way through the forest. There have been a slight change of plans, and she wouldn't be joining Squad Flagon today, much to the Squad Leader's relief.

"Hey Katsu," she looked over her shoulder when Sairam called out, "Don't die."

"I'll be fine." For the umpteenth time that they, they had been excessively worrying about her for some reason. What's even weirder was that Sairam had been more... friendly lately, but she shrugged it off. "See you on the other side!"

And that was their cue to run off.

Seikatsu looked back for a moment and sighed. She continued flying left and right, effortlessly evading the spots where she assumed titans would be. If titans can hear or see perfectly, she can sense them on par.

A titan had spotted her, she didn't know how tall, but she just continued. It ran towards her in a posture of a cheetah; an abnormal.

When it was only a few meters behind, it leaped towards the suspecting girl, who gracefully evaded the attack. The titan however swung its arm backwards, but Seikatsu was faster. She pulled herself backwards towards another tree, letting the titan slip past her and then zoomed forward, cutting its nape clean.

Another two appeared in the corner, but the were nothing special. It was an easy kill, she immediately fled the scene right after slicing the third one's nape, continuing to her destination without caring wether there were hundreds of titans in her way or not.

As estimated, she encountered atleast ten titans and evaded fifteen more at best. Really, these big ass trees hides even bigger assed titans.

She sat in the middle of a field farther from the forest and the walls, no titans sighted in miles, waiting for the one who summoned her in the middle of a freaking mission.

Soon after she arrived, a silhouette was visible from a mile or so, which was obviously not a titan's cause it was rather small. Rather it belonged to a certain shifter. One she didn't want to see just yet.

The next thing she knew, she was staring at the blue orbs she once admired. However, she made no signs of moving from her spot.

Seikatsu was too conflicted at what she should feel at the moment, that she did not notice her sister sitting right in front of her, taking hold of a portion of her hair.

The wind blew past them, neither reacted.

"It's been a while, Sei." Frieda nodded at her.

"Can you get to the point please? I still have a mission to partake in." Katsu huffed, leaning away from her sister.

Frieda chuckled. "Still the bratty little girl, I see." Katsu glared, but she was unaffected. "Alright, alright. I'll get straight to the point. Seikatsu, come home with me."

Silence ensued. Seikatsu didn't know whether to be pissed at her family, or annoyed at her sister. Were they stupid? They literally dumped her and now they wanted her back? "Home? If I recall clearly, mine burnt down to ashes years ago."

Frieda said nothing, keeping a straight face on. Then Seikatsu understood.

"You want me back cause I'm getting stronger and eventually help free these people from this stupid bird cage, no?" She smirked when she was rewarded with silence.

Frieda had already devoured their uncle, gaining full control of the founding titan for approximately a year now. Of course she'd be influenced by the maker of the titans and the walls. And they can't afford to get caught by having discovered because Seikatsu keeps getting stronger. And as she gets stronger, the more the experimentations would provide information about her, about _them_. And then their rule would be over.

Honestly, Seikatsu never understood how she was related to these people. Trapping people in this hell hole and making titans to remain in control is just plain stupid. And borderline psychotic. Scratch that, it is _beyond_ psychotic.

Seikatsu chuckled bitterly, fists unconsciously clenched beside her. "You already know my answer."

"You _will_ come with me."

"Sister or not, I will not follow orders just for some stupid reason in exchange for saving Humanity." She spat, standing up and looking down on her sister.

"There is a reason why we keep the last of Humanity inside those walls." Frieda growled.

"And that is the exact same reason we- **I** go outside these walls. To save them from what's keeping them inside!" Katsu yelled louder than she wanted to.

"I thought you hated this. Back then you always complain to me whenever we secretly meet up. You were only open with me. What changed?"

"It's true that I **once** hated that place. I always thought of it as hell, that I wanted to go home. I was a child back then. Until I opened my eyes to reality, and turned to face the cruelty of the world, with them by my side. My life is finally going well with them, and then you came back just to ruin it."

"Ruin it?! I'm offering you a life secure behind the safest walls, and you tell me to fuck off? Hell, anyone would kill for this!"

"I'm sorry, but please know that there will be nothing you can say or do to change my mind." She turned to walk away, "Be glad that I even stoop low as to keep _your_ family's secret. The secret that can change the world and end this bullshit once and for all." but paused when her sister muttered something.

"Be extra careful on your mission this time. You can't tell what might happen in the future." Katsu clenched her fists and opted to control her emotions. She heard the rustling behind her, and sensed the older shifter walking away, as she did the same.

 _I've been keeping a lot of secrets lately, I even tend to forget about once in a while_. She laughed lowly, rubbing her temples as she felt a migrane coming to her.

 _Keep your eyes open. Stay alert. Stay close_. Katsu chanted in her head as she flew towards where she assumed the Scouts would be, rushing a little. That went longer than expected, and Erwin would be suspicious if she didn't come a few moments earlier than the rest.

She may be a little paraniod at times, but when it comes to a serious- don't even add pissed and definately agitated -Frieda, always take her words to heart. Or hell might freeze over for you.

She thanked the gods when she got there on time. She landed gracefully at the stone walls of the ruined castle, leaning against it after hopping down and crossing her arms.

She was at mild panic, still opting her mind not to worry too much. She'll just have to be more alert on the Legion and their activities, but careful of their suspiciousness too. Especially when they're beyond the walls and a pissed Frieda was on their tail, titans on the loose, wide open spaces in broad daylight, anything can happen really.

Half an hour later, she finally saw the nearing silhouettes of the Scouting Legion. Unfortunately, she was currently playing with five fifteen meter titans that she couldnt give them a proper greeting.

When the others were atleast ten meters away, she killed off two, the ugliest amongst, and another two spotted the nearing scouts, Erwin on the lead.

Erwin signaled for the group to stop, and simply watched as the hime exhibited her five years in the military infront of them. _She's still growing,_ he thought while smiling. He looked at Katsu's close friends in the scouts and smiled wider when he knew they thought the same.

Seikatsu was faster than the ugly slowpokes, that she managed to cut their napes one step ahead. The last one was the abnormal she was riding like a bull earlier. She leaped towards it, matching its pace towards her. "Are you really holding a grudge over it? Come on, you gotta admit it was fun!" Katsu pouted at the titan.

"Is she really having a conversation with it?" Furlan asked in disbelief.

Hanji nodded enthusiastically. "Finally! She learns the way of the Scouts." She screamed excitedly. "Our baby girl is growing up!"

"You're the only one who handles titan conversations, Hanji." Sairam said.

When the abnormal was just a head away from getting Seikatsu, it extended its arms towards her, but she flipped forward and aimed her gear to its back. Her right foot touched the ground, before she was in the air again, only, she was holding a strong rope for capturing titans in her right hand, which she shot to the ground before taking off. She attached herself to its back.

"Why isn't she killing it?" Isabelle inquired curiously.

It was already easy for a normal scout to atleast swipe at its neck in Katsu's current position. But unlike Levi last time, she had other plans.

It jumped to its feet and thrashed its arms around, just like earlier when she was trying to memorize its movements. When it turned to the left, its right arm spun backwards, giving her an opening under its arm.

She evaded its left hand by kicking at it, pushing herself towards the ground that she wouldn't have to cross paths with its mouth. She ran around it once and pulled a bit on the rope, making it trip as it was going the other way, landing face first.

"She has an advantage in height. Smartass." A soldier commented, _all_ of them intently watching the hime who didn't even give the attention a second glance. "Being short has its advantages too don't you think?" Levi growled in the sidelines.

Seikatsu took the opening to fasten another hook to the ground and trap its abdomen to the ground, jumping to the other side to fasten another hook. Its hand shot to her way as it kept thrashing but both hands was immediately anchored to the ground as well, rope tying both hands together behinds its back.

The last place would be its neck, which she effortlessly anchored despite the constant turning of its head, teeth trying to get a hold of her. She grabbed another sturdy ropes and quadrupled it on every area she tied, completely fastening the titan to the ground. It won't hold for long though.

Katsu sat at its shoulder, catching her breath, and laughing at her achievement.

The other scouts were completely stunned with their mouths forming an 'o' shape, while her close friends were grinning proudly, mostly Hanji. Levi was smirking for some reason, and his friends had their jaws dropped.

Seikatsu then approached the group, who were getting off the horses. "I'll leave the rest to you Hanji. I hope you like my little present." She stretched for a bit. "Hn. I finally caught my first abnormal." she muttered.

"We already have an abnormal, but still, thanks Katsu!"

"Hm?" she tilted her head.

"I'm talking to her right now."

"Hanji!" The rest of the Scouts laughed. "Hmph! It's the opposite actually. Just so you know."

They settled their stuff at the lobby, the safest, most covered, and most spacious place in the castle. A trusted scout was guarding outside incase a titan barges in, which was 1 in a million considering titans are inactive at night.

Katsu sat with Squad Flagon, minus the Leader, silently enjoying their meal.

"Not bad, brat." Levi commented, reffering to the capture earlier. "You've got quite the skill."

"Thanks! I'm awsome, aren't I?" Katsu giggled giddily, still not getting over the fact that she finally captured an abnormal.

"Sure, sure." Sairam waved off. "But why didn't you kill it instead?"

Isabelle stared inquisitively, still confused despite seeing Katsu capture the titan.

"I was just bored, and you guys are too slow, so I went exploring in the woods. I followed the scent of titans using my senses, and found six of them. One lost interest in me though. Then I lead it to the field to make the capture easier, but played a little with it just to see how they fought. You know the rest." Katsu explained. Sairam looked unconvinced.

"Damn titan senses. Does it feel like anything when they activate?" Isabelle asked, eyes wide with interest, which made Katsu laugh internally.

"Not exactly. Just buzzy and kinda tingly in my body. It does feel like something when I sense a shifter though." She paused, shivering at the thought. "It feels like my skull's being forced open, and the sounds were louder than usual, there were voices too, trying to say something, I guess. Maybe it's because my senses are stronger from the rest of the shifters."

"It's because of her... uniqueness to others." Sairam continued for the girl. "Her strongest ability is on her senses, and her weakest point is her titan form, as her syringe was lacking much titan cells. She usually shifts to 10 meter, 15 when luck favours us. But it was still pretty useful in the battlefield."

"That's still pretty scary though." Isabelle commented quietly, Katsu looked away.

She didn't ask for any of it. But she was still glad she had it, or she wouldn't have met these people, and help save Humanity, one day. From the titans, from her family, and from herself.


	6. Six

- **Year 843: Beyond the Walls**

"I'm so booooored~" Katsu pouted, stretching her arms. "What to do in these ruins..." She leaned her elbow on Sairam's shoulder, tapping her chin before grinning. "I got it!"

Sairam blinked, shaking his head, knowing that her childish other personality was taking over the mature one. "You better not do what I think you'll do..."

Katsu straightened up. "Come on, atleast help me with this."

"I can't. We'll get in trouble."

"But we were partners in crime before!" She pouted, giving him the magical puppy eyes, bringing her hands together in a pleading manner. "Sai~ You have to do it! Atleast a payback for calling me monster?! Please?"

The boy stiffened, giving in to the damned request. "Alright."

"Yay~" She beamed at him, before turning to the other three who had distinct expressions as usual. "Can you help too? It's fine if you can't though..."

"Help with what?"

Katsu grinned up at Furlan. "Everytime we come to this castle, we have a little... fun. Though it usused to be just the two of us. But the more, the merrier!"

"I don't know what you two are talking about, but if it really is fun, then I'll join too." Isabelle said, earning a look from the other two.

"Alright!" Sairam sighed, he could just imagine how trouble the girl would make. "What about you, Lee?"

"I-"

"Katsu!" Hanji called out. Said girl turned to the Squad Leader and glared in annoyance.

"What do you want, titan freak?"

Hanji pouted. "Come'n, don't be like that. Anyway, Erwin wanted you to take the next shift."

"Roger." Hanji nodded and scurried off to her new pet.

"I'll go with you." Sairam told the sulking girl.

"There aren't much titans at night to watch for, and you need to rest." She said, a little whiny tone laced in her voice.

"It's fine. That way, we can plan your masterpiece." Sairam shrugged, grinning a little at the now beaming girl before standing up.

"Ok!" Katsu exclaimed excitedly, sparkles shining in her eyes. "This will be awsome!"

She could feel someone glaring daggers, paired with a dark aura, and when she looked up, her crimson eyes met dark orbs. The raven didn't say anything, just stared. She tilted her head to the side, silently asking him what was wrong.

"Let's go Katsu, we don't have all night."

"Oh, right. Gomen... We'll just explain the plan later on. Ja ne!" Seikatsu got up and left skipping, Sairam trailing not far behind her.

Levi stormed off to somewhere soon after, scaring the scouts he crossed paths with with his deadly aura. Isabelle and Furlan glanced at each other, immediately knowing what their friend's problem is.

"He's too obvious but she's too oblivious." Furlan deadpanned.

Isabelle snickered quietly. "I wonder, will this flower bloom or wit? If it gets too long though, let's help water, and leave the rest to them." She suggested, and the other nodded.

"Damnit!" Levi cursed, slashing at the poor tree yet again. He felt restless and pissed. He knew he shouldn't get riled up at something so plain as jealousy, but damn it he wanted to kill someone right fucking now- particularly someone who stole the attention of a certain hime.

He can't not get jealous either. He was only human after all.

But that guy had just came back to her life and now he thought Sai was closer to her than Levi. Just look at how they interacted. Levi had been with her for almost a year, he can't just be forgotten in the sidelines- is what he thinks.

Levi had warmed up to the princess after a few months of spending time with her, they were inseperable, but he felt like she was slowly being taken away these past few days. But she might have just been missing the other raven far too for all he knew. But that just worsened the situation.

Thank the Walls he was able to barricade his feelings earlier, or it might have not ended well.

"Lee..." He heard her. He ignored it, knowing he was hallucinating yet again due to his desires.

He continued on his little massacre, until his vision was blocked, hands placed on either of his eyes, did he drop his swords midway beside him and leaned towards the girl.

Katsu slowly slid her hands down, waiting for the raven to calm down.

Levi spun around, changing their position and hugging the girl from behind. Katsu leaned back, happy to feel his tension slowly deminishing. They stayed like that for a couple more minutes.

Levi silently enjoyed his best friend's presence, internally rejoicing that the girl was with him instead of the other one. He closed his eyes and took in the scent of the girl's hair.

"I'm not gonna ask if you're ok, cause you're clearly not," she looked around at the mess her best friend created and scowled, "but can you tell me what's bothering you?"

Levi said nothing, only tightening his hold. Katsu nodded in understanding.

"Aren't you supposed to be guarding the castle?" He asked after a while.

"Yeah, I left Sai on guard while I go check out what the heck was happening over here, leading to this." She spun around and faced him, jabbing him near his ribs. "Just what the hell were you thinking Lee?! You could have gotten worse you idiot!"

"Tsk, you really are an abnormal, bipolar titan."

"Shut it, you midget." Levi picked up his swords and placed them back in his gear, letting himself get tugged away by the princess.

"Says the little girl."

The next morning, Katsu was walking through the castle, from Erwin's office, when she stumbled upon the trio.

She took a turn to the corner, when she caught them rummaging through stolen bags. But they still hadn't spotted the little shifter. Levi was the first one to notice, he was standing on the other side of the hall, though said nothing.

"Looking for these?"

The trio immediately turned to the new vioce. Katsu revealed the envelope she got from the commander not too long ago.

"I knew you were just about to do it." She sighed.

"What do you..."

"Sei already knows." Levi said nonchalantly. "We can trust her." He told his gaping friends.

"How long?"

"A month or two after you guys joined. I suspected as much." She stared them down for a minute, before continuing. "You should bail on the mission."

"Why should we?"

"Why should you continue?" Katsu fired back.

"It's personal matters, that you shouldn't mind." Isabelle had that venum laced within her voice but that didn't deter the hime one bit. Instead, Katsu took the challenge in her authority.

"Do you really believe that old rascal would give you a free life in exchange for some lousy documents?" Katsu laughed. She had their full attention now. "Hell, do you even know why he chose you three, _underground thugs_ , to do this?"

She stared at their indifferent expressions. Levi seemed like he was unfazed, but if you knew him long enough, you'd see the crease forming on his forehead, clearly stating he didn't even think about it until now. Even Furlan was troubled by it. Katsu shook her head.

"It's because ya'll are stupid. Do you really think he'd give you a life? Hell, he knows you'd die any moment outside the walls and he's not afraid to risk it. You don't mean anything to him, only mere pests once you really do succeed. He's in the capital for Maria's sake." Seikatsu laughed once more, shaking her head. "And here **I** am, **the hime** , who could actually promise you an even better deal if you've asked."

Isabelle snorted. "Yeah, but you were dumped in the corps."

"So? I still have my share of fortune. I'm known by the public _as_ a princess after all." Katsu proceeded to walk past them, handing over the envelope to Levi when she passed him. "Your choice. Either go to that pig and finish the mission, abandoning this expedition, or stay and bail out on Lovoff."

 _Was he actually afraid they were going to kill him if he talked to them alone?_ Katsu snickered, wondering why Erwin had to go and send her out instead. But this is Erwin, _oh well._

Breakfast progressed, and Seikatsu became more and more anxious and fidgety. Frieda's warning did stick on its purpose. She tried to focus on the people around her.

"Katsu, what's the matter?"

"Huh? Oh... nothing." She said, smiling a bit at her concerned friends. "Let's get going. The titans should be up by this time."

"Any sightings?" Erwin asked as they got to their horses. Katsu was with riding with him again.

Katsu activated her senses, dulling the growing pain in her head. "Approximately three in the northern part of the woods, couple miles from us. Otherwise, they're still just recharging."

 _Me_ _\- fi-fig- go-_

 ** _Shut up!_**

She tuned out the incoherent words. Frieda was near, but she wasn't about to give in to her sister. They started running, eventually breaking apart to formations.

Fourteen titans. That's how much they saw. Until it struck Seikatsu. Her senses were screaming "Go back!" and the pounding in her head was so painful she failed to dull it.

It seems they had already crossed the real battlefield.

The skies were turning gray. Fast. The Scouts didn't know why, but that didn't stop them. Only she knew.

"Erwin! Let's fall back!" She yelled in between whimpers.

"We've crossed _that_ zone!"

But when she had convinced him, it was far too late to turn back. The area was already covered with dull grey skies. She heard the first drip, that lead to the down pour. Myst and fog covered their line of visions, adding up the the rain splashing to their faces. The sun is shining behind the storm, and titans are awake by then. There's no stopping Frieda now.

But that also means they can't stop _her_ now too.

Only if she was willing to take that choice.


End file.
